


Правда или ложь?

by Nightblink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance, Soulmate AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лила не любила врать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда или ложь?

Лила не любила врать.  
  
Не любила до почти нервного тика, но все равно лгала, даже когда в этом не было нужды.  
В каждой новой школе, при каждом новом знакомстве.  
  
«Да, я знакома со Спилбергом».  
  
«Ох, я все лето провела на личном острове, такая скука!»  
  
«Это платье из ограниченной коллекции, которую создали специально для меня».  
  
Она улыбалась, не сводя цепкого взгляда с собеседника, жадно отыскивала малейшую реакцию. Не дернулся ли? Не нахмурился?  
  
Париж был всего лишь очередной отправной точкой. Лила возлагала на него большие надежды — ей хотелось, наконец, уже найти того самого. Родители говорили, чтобы она не слишком заморачивалась с этим — они сами не были предназначены друг другу, но доверие между ними было почти абсолютным. Политики, дипломаты и все, кому так или иначе приходилось врать, вообще редко связывали свои жизни с родственными душами: легче демонстрировать искренность и делать вид, что говоришь правду, глядя в глаза своего партнера, когда уверен, что тебя не поймают.  
  
Почему многие до сих пор считали, что если человек обещает что-то, обращаясь к своей половинке, и на её руках не появляются эти слова, то он говорит чистую правду?..  
  
Хотя Лила, став взрослее, поняла, что это все из-за культа Судьбы, половинок одного целого и прочих радостей жизни. Не все могли поверить, что можно жить с тем, кто не предназначен тебе. Многие проводили всю жизнь, пытаясь отыскать свою родственную душу, и в результате оставались в одиночестве.  
  
Она себе такой судьбы, разумеется, не хотела.  
  
Лила подозревала, что обычно люди обходились мелочами. Говорили, например, «Обожаю дождь», когда терпеть его не могли, или «Я съел на завтрак макароны», когда на самом деле это была каша или хлопья. Ну или «У тебя вся спина белая», для совсем уж простодушных, как эта Роуз из её новой школы.  
  
Лила тоже так делала в детском саду. Потом ей стало скучно — вежливые беседы, начинающиеся с привычной мелкой лжи, звучали насквозь фальшиво, как бы это смешно не звучало. Фальшиво, предсказуемо и тоскливо.  
  
И она начала придумывать то, что могло быть правдой. Могло бы — но не было, и все ждала, когда её, наконец, поймают с поличным, показав появившиеся на коже слова.  
  
Этот очередной коллеж оказался лишь пустой тратой времени. Лила вздохнула, раздраженно пнула автомат с газировками, и нахмурилась, когда тот отказался отдавать её оплаченную «колу». Все в этой школе её бесило — начиная от Адриана, на котором её ложь не появлялась, сколько бы она не врала, — и заканчивая этим тупым автоматом. Всемирный заговор, не иначе.  
  
Даже супергерои тут были идиотские.  
  
Она сжала губы, прикидывая, стоит ли прогуляться до магазина и купить себе что-нибудь попить там.  
  
— Помочь? — голос над ухом прозвучал совершенно неожиданно. Лила, не оборачиваясь, помотала головой и отошла от автомата, уступая место подошедшему парню. Тот тоже был таким же смуглым, как она, и…  
  
И довольно симпатичным.  
  
— Меня зовут Тео, кстати. Ты новенькая?  
  
Лила почти сказала «нет», но потом оборвала себя. Нет уж, это слишком легко.  
  
— Да. Меня зовут Лила, — она улыбнулась и протянула руку, пожимая его протянутую ладонь. — Не в курсе, где тут можно купить колу?  
  
Тео махнул рукой куда-то в сторону и Лила, кивнув, направилась туда.  
  
Только сжимая прохладную бутылку она поняла, что забыла соврать. Ну и ладно, вряд ли ей повезет…  
  
В следующий раз она наткнулась на Тео у статуи Ледибаг и Кота. Она торопливо спрятала маркер в сумку и сделала вид, что просто смотрит, не задумывая ничего такого.  
  
— Нравится? — Тео улыбнулся, смотря на Ледибаг.  
  
— Получилось очень похоже, — ушла от ответа Лила, её взгляд тоже замер на столь ненавистной героине. Она, помимо воли, поморщилась. Нарисовать бы ей пару усов или еще чего… Детское желание, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Сложно было простить то унижение.  
  
— Мое авторство, — смущенно признал Тео и Лила нахмурилась, покосившись на него. Вот уж кто совсем не походил на скульптора — хотя она и не знала, как выглядят эти самые скульпторы… Вряд ли они все подряд носили тоги, вроде тех, в учебниках по истории, верно? Или белоснежные парики — тоже не вариант, хотя Тео в них бы смотрелся забавно.  
  
Нет, на скульптора он точно не походил.  
  
— Врешь? — скептически спросила она, на что Тео помотал головой.  
  
— Не вру из принципа.  
  
— Не хочешь найти свою половинку?  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы отношения начинались со лжи.  
  
Лила хмыкнула. Очень странное и почти невыполнимое желание. В этом мире девяносто процентов романов начинались со лжи. Десять — в конце концов к ней скатывались.  
  
Она достала маркер и протянула его Тео.  
  
— Держи, — почти добродушно сказала она и растянула губы в улыбке в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. — Напиши себе табличку, ну, или на лбу, чтобы тебе не врали. Не все телепаты, знаешь ли.  
  
Тео растерянно взял маркер, покрутил его в пальцах и рассмеялся, покачав головой. Лила пару секунд смотрела на него, пытаясь отыскать хоть немного отрицательных эмоций, но потом тоже рассмеялась.  
  
Статую Ледибаг она решила оставить в покое.  
  
Пока что.  
  
Следующая встреча случилась через пару дней. Лила старательно пыталась найти Тео, но тот как испарился: ни в коридорах, ни в классах, ни даже в библиотеке его было не найти. Лила уже была готова расспрашивать его одноклассников, но, наконец, увидела его в холле.  
  
— Я слышала, что ты был Копикэтом, — протянула она, без разрешения усаживаясь на скамейку рядом с Тео. Тот что-то смотрел в телефоне и при звуках её голоса торопливо погасил экран, из-за чего Лила досадливо нахмурилась.  
  
— А ты Вольпиной, — он пожал плечами. — В этой школе все так или иначе кем-то были. Или будут.  
  
— Как будто попала в фильм ужасов, — Лила устроила свою сумку рядом и лукаво улыбнулась, рассматривая профиль Тео. Он нравился ей — он не обладал модельной красотой Адриана, но цеплял взгляд. Из того, что она узнала, Ледибаг выглядела все глупее и глупее.  
  
— Ледибаг всегда всех спасает, так что… Скорее, это фильм про супергероев.  
  
Лила задумчиво хмыкнула, поджала губы. Обсуждать Ледибаг в её планы совсем не входило.  
  
— Ладно, я не об этом, — она тряхнула волосами. — Я смотрю, ты не сделал себе табличку?  
  
Тео недоуменно покосился на нее, но потом кивнул, видимо, вспомнив их последнюю встречу.  
  
— И не вернул мне маркер, — Лила сердито нахмурилась. Тео, кажется, немного смутился — неожиданно мило, она сама чуть не покраснела, — и развел руками.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Не… — начала было она, но оборвала себя на полуслове. Отвела взгляд, пару секунд подумала и продолжила, — Можешь оставить себе. Взамен посоветуй какой-нибудь… ресторан или кафе поблизости. Я слышала, в Париже такого должно быть много.  
  
— Тут неподалеку есть одно неплохое местечко… — медленно произнес Тео. — Если тебе, конечно, нравится итальянская кухня.  
  
— Звучит заманчиво, — Лила поднялась. Глубоко вздохнула, повернулась к Тео и улыбнулась, сжимая ремень сумки. — Не хочешь сходить?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Если тебе нравится итальянская кухня, то тут неподалеку есть неплохое местечко, — пояснила Лила, пожимая плечами. Тео со смешком покачал головой.  
  
— Я смогу только во вторник, и не уверен, что…  
  
— Я угощаю, — резко перебила Лила. — Так что во вторник в…  
  
— Семь.  
  
— В семь, во вторник, встречаемся у входа в школу. Проводишь меня, — она развернулась, и наткнулась взглядом на Маринетт, которая о чем-то спорила с Адрианом. Их взгляды на секунду пересеклись, и Маринетт неловко улыбнулась прежде, чем отвернуться.  
  
Лила хмыкнула, направляясь в сторону класса.  
  
Пусть забирает себе ангелочка Адриана, если он ей так сильно сдался.  
  


***

  
  
— Меня раздражает Ледибаг, — мрачно сообщила Лила, сидя в мастерской Тео и пальцем шатая одну из мелких статуэток супергероини. Статуэтка была красивая и изящная, что иррационально бесило.  
  
— Кот Нуар хуже, — отозвался Тео, утирая лоб перемазанной глиной рукой. Он покосился на Лилу, и та пожала плечами.  
  
Интересно, если разбить статуэтку, он сильно разозлится?  
  
Она оставила «Ледибаг» в покое, окинула взглядом мастерскую и, в конце концов, посмотрела на Тео, полностью поглощенного работой. Он даже в очередной раз забыл открыть новый чупа-чупс.  
  
Их так называемые «отношения» уже пару месяцев стояли на грани, которую Лила чувствовала очень тонко, но не была уверена, чувствовал ли это Тео. Тот вообще половину их встреч говорил о Ледибаг, что не прибавляло любви к героине Парижа, зато оставшееся время…  
  
Оставшееся время их разговоры были безумно легкими, интересными и захватывающими. Они пару раз сходили в музей, несколько раз — в галереи, Тео с удовольствием показывал ей Париж — когда не был занят на своих работах. В какой-то момент Лила предложила ему подрабатывать её гидом, но он отказался, хотя причину так и не назвал.  
  
Возможно, просто не хотел врать.  
  
Он предлагал ей поучаствовать в его подработках, но тут уже Лила отказывалась: вот еще, делать что-то за копейки, пусть и в приятной компании.  
  
— Я недавно читала книжку, — Лила не сводила взгляда с Тео, немного зачарованная его движениями. Он промолчал, но, если верить её опыту, все равно внимательно слушал.  
  
— Там у главных героев было… что-то вроде игры. Правда — ложь. Один говорил что-то, а другая отвечала, правдиво ли это.  
  
Тео покосился на нее.  
  
— Не хочешь попробовать? — Лила вызывающе подняла брови.  
  
Его движения замерли. Она молчала, пытаясь скрыть нервозность за ехидной усмешкой, и не торопила. Это было очень… сложное решение, ей потребовалась почти неделя, чтобы набраться смелости и подобрать нужные слова.  
  
Это была та самая ходьба по острию. Попробуешь что-нибудь утаить — и очарование недоговоренности, это «а что, если», с каждым днем становящееся все настойчивей и желанней, исчезнет.  
  
Или перерастет в уверенность, которую нельзя будет игнорировать.  
  
— Ну, давай, — Тео вернулся к лепке головы какой-то важной шишки, и Лила перевела дыхание.  
  
— Ты любишь китайскую кухню, — выпалила она. Палочка от чупа-чупса во рту Тео на секунду приподнялась, когда он сдерживал смех.  
  
— Ложь.  
  
Они вчера полчаса спорили, выбирая, в какую службу доставки еды обратиться. Лила настаивала на китайском ресторане, что привело Тео в такой ужас, что он почти силком отобрал у нее телефон.  
  
— Ты знакома с режиссерами из Голливуда.  
  
Уголок её губ дернулся вниз, она обиженно насупилась, сверля Тео взглядом. Глупые слухи давным-давно сошли на нет, сама Лила не слишком заботилась о том, чтобы создавать новые. Интересно, давно ли Тео знал обо всей той чепухе, что она наговорила?  
  
— Ложь, — процедила она.  
  
— Без обид, лисичка, — Тео поднял руки, извиняясь, и Лила немного смягчилась.  
  
— Какие уж обиды, — она хмыкнула, и немного помолчала, снова качнув фигурку Ледибаг. Кто бы знал, как она тогда испугалась, что эта крикливая супергероиня — её родственная душа. — Твое мнение обо мне испортилось после того, как ты услышал о моей лжи.  
  
— Ложь, — ни секунды заминки. — Все так или иначе лгут.  
  
— Кроме тебя, — Лила пожала плечами, но Тео не стал развивать эту тему.  
— Тебе нравятся мои проекты.  
  
Лила задумчиво подняла взгляд к потолку. Ну, если убрать предвзятость, то…  
  
— М… Правда. А ты любишь Ледибаг.  
  
Пришла очередь Тео молчать. Он отступил от своего рабочего стола, бросил быстрый взгляд на статуэтку, которую Лила никак не могла оставить в покое.  
  
— Эй, — Лила нахмурилась, когда пауза затянулась. — Мы уже перестали?  
  
Тео подошел к раковине, включил воду и принялся мыть руки. Тишина начала нервировать, Лила приподнялась на стуле.  
  
— Слушай, я могу придумать другой…  
  
— Не надо, — оборвал её Тео. — Просто… Мне надо подумать.  
  
— А, ну конечно. Думай хоть три часа, — протянула Лила, сев обратно, и демонстративно потянулась. — Я ведь совсем не… — она оборвала себя на полуслове. Судьба совсем не понимала сарказма.  
  
Тео вытер руки о полотенце, подтащил одну из коробок к ней, и сел напротив.  
  
— Не знаю, — признался он, и Лила нахмурилась.  
  
— В игре «Правда или ложь» нет пункта «не знаю».  
  
— Я, правда, не знаю, — Тео виновато улыбнулся, вытаскивая палочку изо рта и откладывая её на стол. Всмотрелся в обиженную Лилу, которая размышляла, стоит ли тогда говорить другой факт.  
  
— Я тебе нравлюсь, — внезапно сказал он. Лила моргнула и отвернулась, внезапно заинтересовавшись тем, чтобы устроить статуэтку идеально ровно. — Лила?  
  
Она ведь затеяла это все именно ради этого. Правда, думала, что они будут дольше ходить кругами, но Тео, как всегда, удалось её удивить.  
  
У нее не было повода так нервничать. Родственные души, в конце концов, и правда не были чем-то таким важным, нужным, и…  
  
— Ложь, — наконец медленно, почти по буквам, сказала она и встретила его взгляд.  
  
Тео вздрогнул, его глаза распахнулись. Лила склонила голову к плечу и с вызовом улыбнулась.  
  
— Я нравлюсь тебе.  
  
— Ложь, — Тео улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
По её запястью словно кто-то провел пером. Тео молча закатал рукав своей рубашки, но она даже не посмотрела туда, чувствуя, как все внутри захлестнуло восторгом и волнением.  
  
— Ты хочешь поцеловать меня, — Лила подалась вперед, игнорируя то, что сейчас была очередь Тео.  
  
Оперлась ладонями на его колени, приблизила свое лицо к его так, что почувствовала его теплое дыхание. Как давно ей хотелось это сделать!  
  
— Правда, — прошептал он в её губы и она, наконец, закрыла глаза и поцеловала его.  
  
Статуэтку Ледибаг она потом все же разбила, но Тео, кажется, даже не обратил на это внимание.


End file.
